1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical outlets, and more particularly to an electrical outlet with a draining mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electrical outlets for outdoor use include a receptacle housed in a weatherproof outlet box which is closed by a weatherproof cover plate. The outlet box defines an opening. The cover plate is hinge mounted for opening and closing, and is spring biased towards its closed positions. The openings in the cover plate permit access to the contacts in the receptacle, while the cover plate individually controls that access. However, liquid may enter the electrical outlets when an electrical plug is inserted in the electrical outlets. Thus, a new type of electrical outlet to overcome mentioned problems is still needed.